Some Rest For The Weary
by stickynotelover
Summary: The pain was hard to bare, but he stood up anyway. His rest couldn't come until the last moment. (Slight LuNa) (Oneshot)


**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

He was having trouble breathing and he was beginning to wonder if that was a bad sign.

Luffy was hunched forward staring at the ground, his knees slightly shaking and getting ready to buckle.

At least he thought they were, he couldn't be sure since he legs were almost completely numb.

He was pretty sure that was a bad sign.

Luffy breathed harshly, feeling like he wasn't getting enough air. He won the battle, but he didn't feel like it. His vision was hazy as he looked toward his fallen opponent. He could only see the blurred shape and colors of the guy laying amid the rubble.

Who was that guy again? Maybe more importantly, where was he and why was he fighting him?

Luffy couldn't really remember at the moment, but he was pretty sure the beating he gave the guy was necessary. Even if he couldn't remember why, he knew that the guy probably ticked him off somehow.

A grin spread across his face. He ignored how much effort it took to do so.

His mind was drawn back to current situation when he finally registered the vague feeling of something sliding down his arm. He turned his head slowly downward and saw the color red slithering down the tan color of his skin. He didn't think it was a big deal until he paid attention to the good sized puddle of red underneath his feet.

Oh. Okay, that was _definitely_ a bad sign.

He realized he was starting to dip forward, his sight going black and thought, yeah, now would be a good time for a nap.

Wait. No. No, it wasn't.

Immediately, he clenched his fists and teeth and forced his body to stand upright with his face toward the sky. He closed his eyes as he gasped for more air again. His body protested against him.

**Why? Why am I still standing? It hurts. It hurts a lot. I need to rest.**

I can't.

**Why? It hurts. Why? It hurts. It hurts. It's so painful.**

I can't rest yet.

**Why?**

Because I'm waiting.

He was waiting. He was waiting for something. He didn't even know what for, but that didn't matter. He just knew. Knew that he couldn't pass out, couldn't rest, couldn't even just fall to the ground, until what he was waiting for happened.

_"LUFFY!"_

Ah.

There it was.

He turned his head in the direction of the voice. Even though his vision was blurred and the voice was slightly muffled to his ears, he could make her out clearly in his muddled mind.

"Nami."

He could see her fuzzy shape running to him, crop of orange blotched on top of where he knew her head was. He could faintly see other blurs running a ways behind her and knew the rest of his nakama was there as well.

Slowly, Luffy turned to her. Fists still clenched tightly, relaxed smile on his face, watching her as she stopped before him, breathing heavily.

From this distance he could see her face more clearly, though the details of her features were dim around the edges. He was barely able to make out the worried scrunch of her brow, the widening of her eyes as she looked at him, and the large frown upon her lips.

"Oh Luffy, you idiot." He could hear the watery quality to her voice, could tell she was holding back tears as she stared at his battered state.

He couldn't help the laugh he felt bubble up in him, his smile getting bigger.

"Shishishi. Hey Nami, I won!"

He saw the small smile peek through her sadness. And watched as she came closer, arms held open for him to collapse into.

"You did good, captain."

He smiled even bigger as he felt his knees give out from under him, felt her arms close around him as he pitched forward, and felt her hands cradle his head and shoulders as she carried his weight for him.

Yes.

This was what he was waiting for.

The knowledge that his nakama were safe and alive. The warm welcome of a pair of arms as he lost consciousness. It didn't matter to him whose arms they were, as long as they belonged to one of his loved ones.

But, he had to admit, he preferred the shoulder he remembers supporting him a long time before, the lightly touching hands, that had been burned that one time to protect him, holding his head and playing with his hair, and the citrus scent that overwhelmed his senses on more than one occasion as he finally blacked out.

Even as Luffy felt the world slip from his hold, he sighed contently.

He could rest easily now.

* * *

**First time writing something for One Piece. I just been wanting to write something for Luffy/Nami and I thought this up when I was trying to fall asleep last night/morning. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
